ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Knight/Strategy
=Knight= DISCLAIMER: This guide is made to be a basic introductory guide for a style, where objective developer design choices (for the most part) take priority in order to more easily explain the style in its purest form of play. Play-style * Impenetrable Defenses The style's card heralds it as a defense style. While its attack power is incredibly lacking, its defense is the highest base defense among the free styles, surpassed only by Knight Gear with the correct parts. Take advantage of this and make yourself the center of attention when possible. * A Team Player The safest way to play at the start of the game is to focus on blocking and keeping your HP as high as possible and let your team deal the damage. A team with the right coordination with their Knight can easily hide behind it and wait for an opportunity to strike at their distracted opponent. If your team members are being attacked, this is the Knight's best opportunity for damage. While it may not be much damage, it is for good reason. If you happen to hit your teammate, they will take minimal damage compared to other styles trying for the same job. * Live to Die Your end goal as a Knight is to be disposable for as long as possible. If played right and your team coordinates properly, the Knight should always be the first to die. The reason for this is because the style is at its weakest when there is nobody to take advantage of the absurd defense, taking the style out of its comfort and making it further vulnerable. Because of this, the optimal strategy for Knight is to rush in on heavy hitting opponents and keep them occupied as long as possible, if not defeat them before they defeat you. Even if melee combat is preferable, the main goal is to keep the opposing team's most damaging force away from your more fragile team members. * Alley-oop When you do attack, one of your most damaging options (indirectly of course) is your ability to throw your opponent in the air. A well coordinated team can hit this airborne target with anti-air attacks or Air-to-Air attacks for maximum damage. * Behind The Shield Even when the Knight is not attacking, team members hiding behind the Knight can can take advantage of the safety. Being a physical entity that must still be defeated to claim victory, opponents will either have to try and attack it, jump above it, or run past it. Team members with the right set of skills can take advantage of any number of choices the opponent can make to pass the shield. Got someone shooting Knight? Jump up and shoot back. A direct attack? Jump over and shoot the enemy in the back, the Knight can then attack and you got yourself a nice sandwich. * Parry Attack Knight's greatest strength is its defense, so why not use both? Accessories such as the Bamboo Sword and Malice Denial have access to Reversal type specials that, when activated at the right moment before being attacked, can nullify any damage and return it to the opponent. Note that this is a type of block, therefore any opponent who uses a guard breaking move will ignore the reversal and hurt the Knight. Thankfully Knight's defense makes any punishment to such moves incredibly minimal. * Armor Removal While not an explicit feature in this game, applying certain skills can kind of give this effect. Such as combining Assault and Skanda, which gives the Knight a speed boost and changes the way it plays into a more offensive interference type style. Accessories SPECIALTY: Short/Long Swords, Clay-mores, and Shields '' Its important to look for accessories that will give the Knight multiple defensive options to counter various types of approaches and attacks. Also remember to make team support a priority when choosing your accessory. Look out for these accessories and more. ''Western Knight (Greek Soldier/Crusader) # 7 Elemental Sword # Agile Flutter # Areadbhar/Brionic # Basalt Claymore # Bastille Fleuret # Blooming Lily # Brave Fencer # Chess Kingdom # Crimson Edge # Crystal Carapace # Duel Gladia # Energy Shield (Standard introductory accessory) # Exousia Power # Gaia Protection # Glacial Cavalier # Gorgoneion Knight # Hallowed Falchion # Jeanne Chevaliere # Malice Denial # Mega Guard # Niddhoggr's Flower (Probably not too obvious unless you look at Energy Shield for a moment) # Sacred Edge # Sealing Swords -Dancing Blade-''' # '''Spiral of Vengeance # The Zodiac -Capricorn # Torero Capote # War Halberd -Ares-''' ''Eastern Knight (Samurai/Shogun)'' # '''Beryl Oblivion # Bomber Gear (kind of an out-liar, but the mechanic of the hold and Knight's basic moves support this. Also, of the two types, only the Samurai Knight can properly wear the Golden Val Costume) # Great Bamboo Sword # Jyuzu-maru -Kanetsugu-''' # 'Moon Blade -Munechika-' # 'Onimaru Blade -Kunitsuna-' # 'Otenta Blade -Mitsuyo-' # 'Tosei Armor -Tenkafubu-' # '''Yumemigusa Weapons * Long Sword Knight's default weapon. These swords will knock back opponents when they successfully connect, putting them into Thrust Range. You can either continue your defense or unleash a counter attack either through a thrusting move or reversal special. * Tomahawk / Triple Tomahawk Knight's lacking speed and jump stats make countering attempts from opponents jumping over you difficult. Regular and responsible use of these can keep opponents in front of you or at least give some control over where your opponents will approach. The Mega Force NPC Jumbo is your prime example of this tactic in action. * Great Sword If you're going for more of a power type Knight, these are great for pursuit. While they don't break guard like battle axes, they have longer reach and fall faster, allowing combos exclusive to the swords due to the axe's lack of these features, such as Knight's default Strong Air, a move that if landed right can immediately combo into a sword right as soon as the Knight plants its feet on the ground. * Rapier These are well rounded defensive weapons with three different approaches. The standing attack features a hop back before stabbing the target 3 times, this combined with being usable in combos allow the user immediately use this hop back function whenever predicting a counter, where a successful read will not only save you from being hit, but also leave your opponent wide open to attack. Note that some counters have reach and will hit you even at the peak of your hop back. This hop back also works nicely as a fast counter to shorter ranged guard breaking moves. The dash move can be used for fast interference to protect your team and the jump move is great if you're stuck with your default Strong Air move and need a quick reach to punish those who would try to shoot from a distance. * Samurai Sword This weapon works great for getting Knight out of sticky gang up situations, rushing the target with a sword so fast the slices are delayed, leaving you already on the other side of the opponent before the attack hits. If your opponent blocks the sword slashes, you're already in position to either move to a safer area or if you have the right accessory equipped, prepare a counter attack for an opponent that tries to get greedy with the punish. * Avyontum Since Knight isn't heavy in damage it is the most preferable style to hold Avyontum in Dungeon Exploration missions. Undead enemies are conveniently vulnerable to healing items like this, so dealing the extra damage while healing the team makes the Knight one of the most efficient Turn Undead skill users while leaving other styles to more damaging weapons. * Holy Sword Onidance This weapon is banned in tournaments for its sheer power and invincibility after start up, both of which works extremely well for a Power focused Knight. With this, it is possible to counter some nasty mid-ranged targets that would otherwise stall out Knight with entry punishing projectiles, Duelist Fusillade being a prominent example. Skills Power Skills Normal Power Skills * Strong Power Gives Knight just enough strength to be a more offensive combatant without dropping defense, at the cost of a point of tech. Don't get distracted from your main defensive role. * Rapid Motion Optimize the speed of hold attacks for better defense. * Big Voltage '' * ''Assault * Hyper Power Skill Cards * Guzo's Head (Guzo Weak Hold Skill Card) * Laser Head (Dum Air Special Skill Card) * Rapier Dash (Doleres Special Attack Skill Card) * Consecutive Poking (Roger Strong Hold Skill Card) * Warrior's Dash (Bafabon Strong Dash Skill Card) Power Inherit Skills- Status * Speedup (Chinese Spear) * Explosive Power (Grenade Pouch) * Abysal Family Tree (Woden Save) * Will of Immovability (Statue Arm) * Needle Protect (Thrust Bangle) Stacks with Mega Counter Power Inherit Skills- Last Attacks (???????) Power Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks * Blade of Wind (Metallic Hawk) Works as a pseudo Tomahawk at the cost of MP Power Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks (????????) Power Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attack (????????) Power Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks (???????) Power Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks * Ice Sculpture (Frigid Gauntlet) Power Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks (?????????) Power Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks * Ice Burn (Gram Splendor: Special and Super) * (Yumemigusa: Super Attack) * Justice Fist (Ordinance Enforcement: Special and Super) * Violent Bloom (Burning Blossom: Super) * Infinity Spear (Wrath Tyrant: Super) Power Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks * Master Fencer (Doujigiri Blade -Yasatsuna-: Special and Super) Power Inherit Skills- Jumping Special / Super Attacks * Brutal Fragment (War Halberd -Aires-: Special and Super) Power Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes * Dual Destiny (Thanasima Kratos: Weak and Strong Holds) Power Inherit Skills- Other Changes ???????????? Bafabon Power Skills * Turn Undead Trick Skills Normal Trick Skills * Tanden Energy * Skanda * Mega Counter * Rescue Enhancement Trick Skill Cards * Backspin (Spin Jack Strong Hold Skill Card) Trick Inherit Skills- Status (?????????) Trick Inherit Skills- Last Attacks * Corruption Blow (Force Remover) Trick Inherit Skills- Aim Attacks * Crescent Walk (Twin Blade -Moon-) * Battle Palm Flow Thrust (Karate Master) Trick Inherit Skills- Step / Weak Dash Attacks (???????????) Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks * Besessenheit (Mephistos Folter) * Meteor Light (Onimaru Blase -Kunitsuna-) Trick Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks * Stardust Douse (Planet Telescope) * Sacré Etincelle (Blanc Vertu) * Wind of Tengu (Basho Fan) * Thinking Justice (Justice Cape) * Dance for Gods (Jyuzu-maru Blade -Kanetsugu-) * Bright Atonement (Michael's Jugement) * Electric Blast (Lightning Arch) * Punish Thorns (Iron Maiden) Trick Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks * Sealing Thrusts (Sealing Swords -Dancing Blade) * Favor of Medusa (''Gorgoneion Knight) * ''Forbidden Arts (Triratna -Threefold Realm) * Knight Style (Jeanne Chevalier) * Dangerous Trap (Hunting Tool) * Luminous Exorcism (Luminous Crusade) * Fork Shooter (Etiquette Fork) * Sneaky Snake (Venomous Treachery) * Dark Splinter (Murky Auger) Trick Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks ????????????? Trick Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks * Fair Balance (Ouas Scepter: Special and Super) Knight being well endowed in Technique added on by the possibility of outliving your teammates along with invincibility makes this a wonderful emergency skill. * Quantum Mechanics (Beryl Oblivion: Special) * Pleasant Spring (Staff of the Falling Blossom: Special) * Image Wizardry (Forceful Design: Super) * Blade Performance (Great Bamboo Sword: Special) * Blaze Squall (Blazing Arc: Special) * Ink Brush Method (Calligraphic Sage: Special and Super) * Growth of Briars (Briar Rose: Special and Super) Trick Inherit Skills- Dashing Specials / Super Attacks '' * ''Nightmare Blade (Raging Grace: Special and Super) * Illusion Rampage (Bastille Fleuret: Super) * Violent Concert (Melodius Legato: Special) Trick Inherit Skills- Jumping Special / Super Attacks * Grow Green Onion (Green Onion: Special) * Field Strategy (Chess Kingom: Special and Super) * (Ravenous Claret: Jump Special) * Seraphic Punishment (Seraphic Cross: Special) Trick Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes * Aero Refusal (Malice Denial: Air Special, Air Super, and Air Counter) Trick Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Trick Skills * Drop Increase Life Skills Normal Life Skills * Protection * HP Up * Toughness * Richness * No Guard * Pursuit Defense * Fundamental Power * Auto Guard * Hyper Guard * Iron Voltage Life Skill Cards * Omusa Yellow's Body Press (Omusa Yellow Weak Hold Skill Charge) * Together with Mike (Mike Card) Life Inherit Skills- Status * Battle Mercy (Hallowed Falchion) * Pretty Love (Angelic Ring) * Super Guard (Energy Shield) * Full Stomach (Pretty Pan) * Gladiator Soul (Duel Gladia) * Metal Jacket (Full Metal Walker) * Life Consideration (The Zodiac -Libra-'' * ''Blessed Veil (Ardent Hammer Inherit) * Frost Veil (Frost Bangle) * Heart of Soldier (Valkyrie Session Inherit) Life Inherit Skills- Last Attacks * Tenacious Root (Niddhoggr's Flower) Life Inherit Skills- Step / Dash Attacks * Soul of Giant God (Titan Device) Life Inherit Skills- Strong Dash Attacks * Indomitable Fortitude (Aegis Gauntlets) * Gust of Wind (Otenta Blade -Mitsuyo) * Painless Gear (Mega Guard) Life Inherit Skills- Weak Hold Attacks * Torula Cornus (The Zodiac -Capricorn) * Divine Protection (Sacrosanct Spear) * Spirit Defense (Deity's Crystal) * Vibration Blade (Sonic/Brave Fencer) * Frost Guard (Glacial Cavalier) * Deadly Sin Gluttony (Beelzebub Cloak) Life Inherit Skills- Strong Hold Attacks '' * ''Faithful Dog (Serio's Saucer) * Lava Strike (Basalt Claymore) * Tall Hammer (Areadbhar/Brionac) * Bloodsucker (''Dáinsleif) ''Life Inherit Skills- Jump Attacks ????????????? Life Inherit Skills- Standing Special / Super Attacks * Flower Garden (Blooming Lily: Special) * Bloody Scar (Vital Despoiler: Super) * Exia Guardian (Exousia Power: Super) * Affection Courier (Heartful Cupid: Super) Life Inherit Skills- Dashing Special / Super Attacks * Aquasal Turtle (The Zodiac -Aquarius-: Special and Super) This inherit is unique for the bubble being able to cause damage to yourself, which means any reversal type counter will activate and potentially result in a combo. Life Inherit Skills- Jumping Special / Super Attacks * Sharp Crystal (Crystal Carapace (Special and Super) Life Inherit Skills- Multiple Changes * Sprinkle Ray (Blaster Goggles) Life Inherit Skills- Other Changes Bafabon Life Skills * Detox * Dragon Scale Armor * Blessing of Avyon Awakenings Defense Boost * Stone Shield '' * ''Bulletproof Shield * Flame Shield * Glacier Shield * Thunderbolt Shield * Wind Shield * Interception Status Change * Valiant Effort Extra damage without recoil on stats * Iron Defense Maximize your defense without recoil on stats Other * Counter Flash Great for those who counter often, stacks well with Mega Counter * Deity's Blessing Knight's low speed and lack of ways to check/counter ranged combat can make it difficult to approach. Because you can heal by standing still, you not only gain health from the downtime, but the very fact you do so could cause an otherwise campy opponent to approach you and make sure you don't get that health. Opening them up for possible punishment. * Perfect Shield Stacks well with Tanden Energy, giving plenty of opportunities to gain health back. * Floating Body Lack of offensive ability and mobility can make avoiding some potentially lethal attacks difficult, and added edge damage is even worse. If you play Avyon often, its a decent defensive skill to invest in for some accessories. * Gale Master If you're prone to being thrown in the air a lot and good at knowing where to recover, reducing your MP consumption on air recovery could help prevent extra damage against opponents that like to juggle their opponents for extra damage. General Skill Combinations Please note that specific accessory skill combinations will be on the accessory's page. These skills are generic sets that can be applied to anything Knight uses and has no catering to a specific accessory's needs. Free Sets These skill sets are entirely free and require no Crescent purchases (unless you buy tickets or draw for skill materials) Premium Sets These skill sets use skills from items that either require Crescent to purchase or are from limited time events. Notable Team Combinations Knight and Blazing Arch Team There's the old saying "Scratch my back and I scratch yours", though it can be more than just a saying when a good Spy has your back with a Blazing Arch with the Trust skill and some incredible damage applied to it. The idea of such a set is that while the Archer user is very poor in defense, the Knight makes up for it by being in the front lines. Likewise, the Knight deals poor damage and the Archer makes up for it. These mixes of weaknesses and strength are the basis of a mutual team relationship. In such a set up, its preferable that the Knight uses Long Swords. With the Blazing Arch's Anti-Air hold, Tomahawks won't be necessary. With proper cooperation, the archer can counter any single approach to the party with ease. If the Knight is on defense and taking hits, the Blazing Arch Standing Special can hit or push the attacker away, preserving the Knight's HP. If the target is trying to flank the Knight with range, the Spy can easily jump and fire a special. If the target somehow jumps behind the Knight and tries to attack the Spy, the Spy still has its Strong Dash that pushes fighters back, with the potential Bow and Arrow weapon that can turn into a devastating team combo ending with Knight Alley-oop and the Blazing Arche's Anti-Air. Lastly, for really slow targets with massive damage and defense, the Knight will have to do its best to keep them busy while Spy preps a guard breaking arrow that can send the target flying away, potentially even hitting the Knight, which is the reason for the Trust/Artemis Bow inherit. A specific accessory Knight can take advantage of in this set-up is the Bomber Gear accessory with the Laser Head Card. This Knight not only keeps its base moves that work with Blazing Arch's Team Combo potential, but its hold has the unique ability to nullify damage from fire attacks and explode, meaning that the archer can shoot your back and damage anything nearby. Due to Blazing Arche's incredible range, it is very possible to light the Bomber Gear's fuse and make a run towards a group of enemies further off into the distance, practically making you a literal suicide bomb. Even if the arrow misses the enemy, if it hits the lit fuse Bomber, the enemy will still be hit by the explosion, leaving the Bomber unharmed unless they fall off the map. This strategy runs entirely around the Bomber Gear dying first, as doing so allows them to explode after death, though this takes a moment. For this instance, the Spy behind you can potentially shoot your opponent to stay in place long enough to be hit by this explosion while they themselves are at a safe distance. If you find your Spy defeated, you can use any MP you have left dispose of the opponent, where Laser Head can be a good way to avoid projectiles and get in close, maybe even damage the opponent. Knight and Ouas Scepter Team This team up works very similar to the Blazing Arch set-up. Just remember that especially in this situation, it is highly important for the Knight to risk its life to save the user of Ouas Scepter. Ouas Scepter utilizes a unique mechanic in its Standing Special and Super, where targets who have killed in the current battle will receive additional damage via judgement for their sins. In order to even have opportunities to deal out this damage, it is important that the Ouas keeps as much HP as possible to take into the late game while also keeping track of "Who killed my guardian?". Ouas can defend the Knight with its very fast and painful Aim X, which can turn anyone near death into zombies that can temporarily assist the two fighters. If anyone gets behind the Knight and tries to go for the Ouas user, they can use their Dash Special to deal out some incredible damage that is near impossible to avoid if they are forced to jump from an obstacle such as the Knight itself. Lastly, Ouas' air special and super can be a great way to limit an opponent's offensive ability and allow the Knight to easily handle the transformed enemies. If the Knight is transformed, then it at least gets the benefit of hardly being affected. Since its main role is defense and taking hits, the Knight doesn't lose much except some skills that can potentially do a lot of damage. Lastly, if in a 3v3 team, this set-up can be further optimized with a teammate using Ghost Blade -Shiranui-. Much like Ouas, it gains additional properties when teammates die, meaning that the accessory performs at its peak when it is the last fighter alive on the team. If Ouas and Ghost Blade coordinate with the Knight properly, the opposing team will be incredibly weakened while the two have enough to spare to efficiently clean up the rest of the fight.